This invention relates to a method of and a mold for producing a connector, and more particularly to a method of producing a connector of the type having a retainer attached to a connector housing from a front side thereof or a rear side thereof.
There are known connectors called "front retainer type" and connectors called "rear retainer type" (see FIGS. 6 and 7). Reference is first made briefly to the front type connector shown in FIG. 6. Cavities 31 for respectively receiving metal terminals 30 are formed in a connector housing 3, and a lance 32 for engagement with the metal terminal 30 is formed in the cavity 31. The lance 32 is of the cantilever type, and therefore is elastically deformable. When the metal terminal 30 is inserted into the cavity, the lance 32 is first elastically deformed or flexed to be received in a flexure space formed in a lower surface of the cavity, and when the metal terminal 30 is further inserted into a predetermined position, the lance 32 is restored to engage the metal terminal 30 (primary retained condition).
A retainer 4 for preventing withdrawal of the metal terminals 30 is attached to a front portion of the connector housing 3. Holder piece portions 34 project from the retainer 4, and can be inserted respectively into the flexure spaces for the respective lances 32. When the retainer 4 is attached to the housing 3, each holder piece portion 34 is brought into facing relation to the underside of the associated lance 32, thereby limiting the flexing of the lance 32, so that the metal terminal 30 is positively prevented from withdrawal (secondary retained condition).
Although not shown in detail, the retainer 4 can be held in two positions, that is, a provisionally-retained position (where the depth of insertion of the retainer 4 into the housing 3 is small) and a completely-retained position (where the depth of insertion is large). In the provisionally-retained position of the retainer, the flexing of the lances 32 is allowed, thereby enabling the insertion of the metal terminals 30. In the completely-retained position of the retainer, the flexing of the lances 32 is limited as described above, thereby preventing the metal terminals 30 from being withdrawn.
On the other hand, in the rear retainer-type connector shown in FIG. 7, cavities 40 are formed in a connector housing, and metal terminals 42 can be inserted into these cavities, respectively. A rear retainer can be moved relative to the connector housing between a provisionally-retained position and a completely-retained position as in the front type connector. In the provisionally-retained position of the rear retainer, a terminal retaining pawl 44, formed in each cavity, is primarily engaged with a jaw 43 of the associated metal terminal 42. When the rear retainer is moved into the completely-retained position, edge portions 41 of the rear retainer engage rear ends of the metal terminals 42, respectively, in a secondary manner, thereby holding the metal terminals 42 against withdrawal.
In the production of either of the above connectors, the housing 3 and the retainer 4 have been molded separately from each other, using separate molding machines, and these molded parts have been brought into an assembling site where the parts have been assembled together to form the connector. This assembling operation has been carried out either by an automatic machine equipped with a part feeder or by a manual operation.
In the above conventional techniques, however, the molding of the housing 3 and retainer 4 and the assembling operation of connecting them together have been effected separately, and the finished product has been obtained through the molding step, the conveyance step and the assembling step. Moreover, when the parts have been assembled by the operator, an examination step has been further required. Thus, many steps have been required for obtaining the finished product, and this has increased the manufacturing cost. Furthermore, it is necessary to take care of the mold for the housing 3 and the mold for the retainer 4, and therefore its management cost has been added.